That Awkward Moment When
by Hogwarts914
Summary: Just because they are superheroes, doesn't mean they don't get into awkward moments. Here are some moments when the team was either confused, embarrassed, or both. Pairings are Spitfire and Chalant. Rated T for possible violence in future chapters. R&R!
1. 1-8

**A series of short excerpts based off of a list of Awkward Moment When quotes. This will mainly focus on Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna. Pairings will be Spitfire and Chalant. Eight moments per chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not YJ or any recognizable characters. *Sigh* I am getting really of saying this.**

* * *

**1- You want to cough but it's dead silent.**

Dick struggled to maintain the tickle in his throat as he stared around the room. All of the kids were absolutely silent taking their test. He wanted desperately to cough, but at the same time he didn't.

Soon, the tickle became unbearable. It started as a small cough, but it soon turned into a series of hacking coughs, and it kept going until his eyes were watering.

When his vision cleared, he looked around and saw the entire class staring at him. He looked over his shoulder at Barbara, his best friend. He saw a look of worry in her eyes.

"_Are you okay?"_ She mouthed. He smiled. "_Fine"_ Dick mouthed back. He realized the rest of the class was still staring, including the teacher. He gave her a thumbs up and returned to his work.

**2- You've already said "What?" three times and still have no idea what the person said so you just agree.**

Wally was _tired_. He was exhausted beyond belief, and frankly hadn't slept in a few days. So, the usually energetic speedster hauled himself to Mount Justice.

_Recognize; Kid Flash B03_

Wally sauntered over to the couch by the kitchen, and sat down. He closed his eyes and sighed. He heard a voice saying "Hey, KF." beside him and cracked open one eye to see his best friend flip over the couch and sit beside him.

He opened the other eye as he saw Robin's mouth move, but he was too tired to hear him.

"What?" he hoarsely asked. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I _said_…...okay?" Still, part of the boy wonder's sentence was slurred and lost in Wally's head.

"What?" he asked once again. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Dude, seriously? Are…?" Wally rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked one more time. Robin let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Are you deaf or something? I asked…?" Wally gave up and just nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Robin smiled.

"Cool." the ebony-haired acrobat held up a Call Of Duty XBOX case. "COD?"

**3- It's silent in class and your stomach decides to sound like a dying whale.**

Zatanna yawned as she looked around at her classmates, who were all silently reading books. Her stomach ached with hunger as she looked to the clock.

_Dang it._ She thought. _Only 11:30!_ She had fifteen minutes left before lunch. Fifteen more minutes to starve. A slight rumble left her stomach, and she glanced around to see if anyone heard. Luckily, the slip went unnoticed.

Two minutes went by and her hunger increased. The clock wasn't helping any. Whenever she looked up, only a few seconds or a minutes had passed. Granted, it didn't help she was only looking down for two seconds.

Suddenly, her stomach let out a sound that could be described as a lion and a hippo having a belching contest. Simultaneously, all heads turned to look at her.

A light blush spread across the magician's cheeks and she gave a nervous smile as the bell rang.

**4- You're staring at nothing in particular, and then realize you're staring right at someone (A/N- Spitfire Alert!)**

Artemis was in deep thought as she stared at the wall. Zatanna had come to her with the puzzling question of who on the team she'd want to date. Truthfully, the archer had never thought of that, so she had to reply with "I don't know."

She didn't have any feelings for Kaldur. While he was calm and polite, she was the polar opposite, anger-filled and sometimes rude. They say opposites attract, but Artemis just wasn't seeing it. Besides, she could see Rocket had feelings for the Atlantean, so dating him would be just mean.

Robin… okay, maybe she thought Robin was a little cute, but he was practically the little brother she never had! You know, the annoying brother that pulls your hair and plays pranks on you with his best friend. He was the only one that really understood her, being the only other full human on the team. They had a special bond. Artemis also didn't have to be a detective to see the Boy Wonder's feelings for Zatanna, and personally, she thought they'd be such a cute couple!

At the beginning, she did have some feelings for Connor. But they faded when she heard that he was dating M'gann. Frankly, she could see the two were head over heels for each other.

And then there was Wally. God, the speedster annoyed the daylights out of her! He was rude, disgusting, and the bane of Artemis' existence. But, Artemis did suppose once you get past the fact that he has the manners of a monkey and the sense of a baby ostrich, he was a little cute. No! Artemis shook her head. She did _not_ think Wallace West was cute.

"Hey, replacement, why are you staring at me? Artie?" she snapped back to attention. Then, she realized she wasn't staring at the wall, like she thought she was, she was staring at _Wally._

"Sorry!" she rushed, a bright blush spreading across her face.

**5- Your parent's guests arrived and you didn't make it to your room on time, so now you have to socialize (A/N- Short one)**

Dick felt his heart clench as he looked at the clock on the DVR of the TV. _5:59! They are going to be here in less than a minute! _He thought as he slammed his laptop closed and bolted out of the room.

The doorbell rang as he neared the base of the stairs, causing him to sprint faster, laptop in hand. But alas, his attempts were in vain as he heard the door opening and closing behind him and a shrilly voice before he managed to reach the top of the stairs.

"Hello, dear. How have you been?" the voice said. Dick forced a fake smile and turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Galufiush, two of the most pompous and stuck-up socialites in Gotham. He really didn't care for them.

"Dick!" he heard his adoptive father call. "Come on, socialize!" Begrudgingly, the teen made his way back down the stairs, wishing he'd been a bit faster.

**6- The only thing you know on a test is your name. Not even the date! (A/N- VERY short)**

Wally sighed as he looked down at the test he had been handed. He quickly scribbled his name on the top line and realized he didn't even know what day it was. Stupid sedative. Whatever, it's not like the teacher grades whether you know the date.

He looked down at the rest of the questions and realized he hadn't studied, AT ALL. Yep, he was screwed. He really should've gotten Rob to quiz him.

**7- You tell an inanimate object to STAY when they look like they are going to fall.**

Zatanna squealed as she ran into her room, her Robin plushie clutched tightly in her arms. She adored the thing, it was almost as cute as the original **(1). **She had a major crush on the boy wonder, but wasn't confident he liked her back.

She placed it on her nightstand and turned to her bookcase, but when she heard a muted thump and turned to see the plushie face-down on the carpet. She picked it back up and placed it back.

Just as she grabbed a book off of the bookcase, the same thump echoed throughout the room. She turned back and placed the plushie in it's place. It twitched and she held her hands out.

"Stay… stay…" It tilted forward, about to fall off again. "Yats no eht dnatsthgin!" The plushie moved back into place and the magician smiled.

**8- When a 2 year old kid is talking and you can't understand them so you just sit there and go "oh, really?" (A/N- Set during **'_**Misplaced'**_**)**

Artemis sighed as she looked around at all of the children, some of them shrieking with laughter, others sniffling as they recovered from the trauma they had gone through.

She frankly just wanted this to be over. She wanted to go home and hug her mom and tell her she loved her. But, for now, she was forced to take care of little kids and constantly be reminded of her situation.

The archer felt a tug on her pant leg, and looked down to see a cute little girl, no older than 2, with bright blonde pigtails and a pink sundress on. Her eyes were bright as she told Artemis a story, gesturing to the brown teddy bear she clutched.

Artemis frankly had no idea what the girl was saying, but she just nodded and crouched down to see face to face with her.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

**YAY! First Chapter! Please tell me what you think and give me suggestions for more awkward moments!**

**Chapters will be coming fairly evenly, as I will try to update every Thursday or Friday.**

**Until next time,**

**-Hogwarts914 XD**


	2. 9-16

**I've been so excited for this update! Anyone else? No? Kay...**

**Anyways, I actually really enjoy writing these, and I know, I need to update a Little Problem, but I can't find the time, energy, or patience to write it. Plus, I'm at a point where I really don't know what to do. I will try to get an update soon though!**

**These I'm going to be pretty consistent with, or at least try to be. Remember, I am running out of awkward moments, and so I need new ones! If you have any in mind, tell me! I will give credit that you suggested it! I might not be able to do all of them, so sorry if you suggest one and I am not able to do it.**

**Now, enough chatting.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we need this? My answer is at the top of the page, yes, in the url... just look at the site name... AHA! FANfiction, not OWNERfiction. Emphasis on the fan.**

* * *

**9- You spell a common word correctly, but it looks wrong so you just stare at it forever**

Dick sighed as he started the third paragraph of his essay he had to finish. These things were going to be the death of him one day. Just then he noticed something.

He was writing a word, but it looked just plain... wrong. Dick tapped his pencil repeatedly on the desk and narrowed his eyes. Something about the word just didn't seem right.

He continued to stare at the troubling word, thoughts racing through his head. _Maybe I forgot an e. No... Maybe this a is supposed to be an i? Is there a c after the x? _

He sat there for what seemed like hours, contemplating what he could've done wrong. The ebony truly was getting nowhere. So, he looked it up. When the acrobat saw the answer, he face-palmed. He had it right the whole time!

Just then, the bell rang, and kids started to pack up. Dick groaned. So much for finishing this in class.

**10- You pull the push door even though it is clearly signed push**

Wally laughed as he and Barry exited the mall. They decided that they were going to have a 'mentor, protege' bonding day. As they neared the door, wally pulled the door and found it to be stuck.

"Dang, why won't this open?" he said as he continued to pull on the stubborn door. Barry face-palmed.

"Wally." he said as he gently pushed the smaller speedster out of the way. He then pushed the door open. A bright blush covered the red-head's face as his uncle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oops." Wally smiled as they stepped out into the parking garage.

**11- You pick up the remote control to answer the phone (A/N: Before Misplaced)**

Zatanna let out a yawn as she lounged on the couch. She was hanging out at Mount Justice since her father was on a League away mission and didn't trust her home alone. No one else was there, since Wally was in Central, Artemis in Star, Robin in Gotham, and M'gann and Conner were hanging out at the mall (*cough* date *cough*).

Suddenly, she heard her phone go off. She sighed and reached down, grabbing what she thought was her phone. Emphasis on _thought._ As she pressed it to her ear, she realized her ringtone was still going off.

Turning her head to the side, she realized that she had picked up the remote control for the TV instead! Blushing, she grabbed her actual phone and answered, a light blush taking over her cheeks.

"Hello?"

**12- You say goodbye to someone and end up going the same way as them.**

"Well, I guess he's alright. He's a little full of himself, though. I swear, his ego is bigger than the earth sometimes." Artemis chuckled as he listened to what Bette had to say on a boy in their grade.

Her new friend from school had decided to invite her over her house (Which was HUGE!). Now, they were walking around town, chatting and laughing.

"Well, I gotta go. It was fun though! See you tomorrow!" Bette said, smiling at the archer.

"Bye!" Artemis returned, turning and walking towards her apartment. Within seconds she realized that Bette was going the same way as her. Apparently, the other blonde realized this too, for both of them turned and looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh, sorry!" They both said. After some shuffling, Artemis decided to head in the opposite direction, towards the zeta beams. A light blush was still evident on her face.

**13- You are playing with your pen in class and it flies across the room**

Dick's eyelids drooped as the teacher rambled on about who knows what. He seriously hated lectures. He twirled the pen in his hand as he slowly drifted off.

"And so, with no further information, scientists and historians are still at a loss as to what happened to the Indus River Civilization." even the teacher looked bored at this point.

Without warning, Dick's pen flew out from his hand and landed on the floor next to the teacher. At once, all of the heads in the room turned towards him. The ebony slid out of his seat and went to retrieve the pencil, his face flushing.

**14- Everyone stops laughing, but you don't, which only makes you laugh harder**

The entire team laughed as the movie reached a funny part. After a few moments, they all calmed down.

That is, except for Wally, who looked up, realized he was the only one still laughing, and promptly burst out laughing even harder.

**15- When an add on the internet asks if you want to go back to college and you are only 14**

Zatanna sighed as a pop up ad appeared on her laptop screen. Gosh, she hated those. She raised an eyebrow at this one.

_"Have you ever wanted to go back to college and get a degree? Well, now you can! Click your age to get started." _Was what the ad said. She blushed. SHe hadn't even _been _to college yet.

**16- You are trying to explain how a song goes, but you don't want to sing it.**

Artemis groaned as she banged her head on her desk. Barbara Gordon turned her head to look at her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The teacher was out of the room.

"I have a stupid song stuck in my head and I can't get it out!" she said.

"Well, how does it go?" Barbara turned fully around. Artemis shook her head.

"No. No way am I singing." Barbara sighed.

"Come on." She tried to get her stubborn friend to cooperate, but alas, she could not.

"You know what? Never mind." With that, Artemis returned to her work.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY! Sorry this was a little late. I was SUPER Busy yesterday. But it is here now!**

**I've been thinking, should I include the other team members on here? I can include any character if you guys want! Just tell me a character and a situation! I'll be happy to write about them!  
**

**Review Please! Reviews make me happy!**

**-Hogwarts914 XD**


End file.
